Magic Of Your Kiss
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: Lisanna is embarrassed to not have her first kiss yet. Fortunately, a certain pink haired boy is there to her rescue. [one-shot] Natsu x Lisanna


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not owned by me.

* * *

She sipped from her mug as the ladies kept on gossiping. Lisanna Strauss, however, didn't pay much heed to what they were saying. Instead, she stared at her sister, smiling when she did.

It had been so long when she was away from home. She missed her family, and the beauty who was called Mirajane the most. Lisanna's sister was her idol, and she did not want to miss even a glimpse of her angelic smile.

She would never choose between her siblings. Her brother, Elfman, was very protective towards her as well, and she loved it. They both cared for her equally, but she idolized Mirajane more. That didn't mean she loved her brother less, of course. They were her life and soul, and a second without them now seemed unbearable.

"Lisanna," her sister's sweet voice broke her out from her trance, "what do you think?"

"Huh?" Lisanna was a bit taken aback as they all looked at her, as if asking for her opinion. She was embarrassed at not listening to the conversation.

"About what Cana just said," Mirajane told her. "Do you think we should change the guild's furniture with the new ones in the market?"

"Oh… I…" Her sister always tried to get her involved in these conversations and, as much as Lisanna appreciated her efforts, she didn't really have a clue on what to answer when such questions were asked.

"Honestly, Mira," Lucy chirped in, "I don't think we need to change. I've had a look at the new stuff that's been released and they are not exactly that good. The guild's fine the way it is."

"But," Cana said while gulping down another barrel of beer, "the guild should have some new stuff. New beats old any day."

"You always say that when breaking up with a guy," Levy sighed.

"And I'm right," Cana defended. "You remember my previous boyfriend… um… I don't know, Kyle? Well, whatever his name is. I dumped him because he was a sloppy kisser. However, my current boyfriend? Oh God, his kisses make me want to melt!"

"He doesn't exactly seem that type," Mira commented.

"But he is, honey. He so is," Cana dreamily said.

"I don't think so," Levy disagreed. "Everyone just has different tastes, especially in kissing."

"Yeah. Unlike Levy, not everyone is interested in Gajeel's rough kissing," Lucy added, causing her best friend to turn a bright shade of red. "I actually prefer those soft, short kisses."

"I'm all in for drunken ones," Cana said, raising her hands.

"Juvia will have any kiss given by Gray-sama," Juvia sighed dreamily.

"Hmm, I don't know my type…" Mirajane voiced her thoughts. "Maybe sensual?"

"I think I like those too," Erza said, then turned to a certain female who hadn't mentioned her type. "How about you, Lisanna? What kind of kisses do you like?"

"Huh? Me?" Lisanna was bewildered. She didn't want to tell the girls she had never been kissed before. That would be very embarrassing, according to her. "Um… I don't… I don't know…"

"Could it be you haven't had your first kiss yet?" Lucy grinned.

"W-w-what?! Of course not!" She denied. "I… I have kissed before!"

"Really?" Mirajane's eyes grew wide and, at this time, Lisanna really didn't know what to do.

… . .

Lisanna stomped on her way. After that awkward moment in the guild, she left immediately. She didn't want to stay there a second longer as it would get even more embarrassing than it already was.

_Kissing!_ she thought to herself. _God, is it really that important? I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of people in the guild who haven't kissed yet. But… it doesn't seem that way… I've heard this topic come up a lot so… could it be… that I'm the outcast?_

She bumped into a strong muscular while in her thoughts, and his arms immediately grabbed her shoulders to steady hers. A deep chuckle emerged and immediately she knew who it was.

"You should watch where you're going," he said.

"Natsu," she recognized, looking up. He flashed her his signature smile, the one she loved so much, and in a heartbeat she smiled back. "Where are _you_ going?"

"I was just heading to the market to get some fish for Happy," he answered.

She smiled at that. He loved Happy so much, it really made her feel good every time she saw their concern for one another. It seemed like they held each other over anyone else in their lives. And that was when another thought struck her mind. _That's right! Natsu cares about Happy so much and they are always with each other. Also, they are both very childish. I'm pretty sure someone like Natsu didn't kiss yet. Yeah, score!_

"Hey, Natsu," she suddenly called. "did you… did you ever… kiss someone?"

He was a bit taken aback by her question, but more surprised at her bluntness. He then realized he shouldn't be, because she was always blunt, like all the times she asked to be his wife. He smiled a bit at the memory, but then answered her question, "Yeah, I have."

Lisanna, however, felt like her eyeballs would fall out. _He?! Natsu?! But… he's Natsu! How can he be kissed? Impossible!_

She kept gaping at him for a while till he grew concerned, "Anything wrong?"

"No!" she quickly answered. "I mean, no, nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit… surprised."

"But why? Everyone ha- oh," he realized something, and then cleared his throat, "Um, could it be that… you have… never kissed someone?"

Her eyes widened as she tried to deny it, but then stopped knowing she wouldn't be able to anyway. This was Natsu, her best friend, and she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him. "Yeah, you're right."

"But," she spoke up, "I don't really care. I mean, kisses are stupid."

"Well, they're not that bad," he defended.

"I think they suck," she huffed. "Who needs them, anyway? I don't even know what they are like."

"Do you," he fidgeted with his hands, "want to know?"

"I guess," she shrugged, not catching the hint. "I mean, I'll probably be a bit curious as to what it really is like."

"Well," he took a deep breath, "okay then."

With that, the boy pressed his lips against hers as her eyes widened. He closed his eyes, slowly sliding his lips over hers, his warm breath being given off. Eventually, she found herself closing her eyes, and responding to his kiss. Her heart was beating so fast against her chest she didn't even know was possible. He tilted his head for better access and she followed as he guided her. His hands circled her waist as he found hers on his chest. It took her some while to get the hang of it but, once she did, she moved her lips in sync with his.

After some while they broke apart, gasping for air. She tried to control her heavy breathing while at the same time wondering what she just did.

"I'll… um… see you at the guild," he spoke, panting.

"Y-yeah, okay…" she said. He then flashed her a smile which unknowingly put her more at ease. Quickly, Natsu scurried off, but she kept grinning behind.

Never in her entire life did Lisanna Strauss imagine that she would have her first kiss in such a way, in the middle of the street (thank God with no one else around!) which was not in the slightest a romantic place, and with _Natsu Dragneel_ no less! However, she still smiled. The thought of kissing Natsu was supposed to be weird, but somehow she didn't find it to be such. Instead, she liked it, just like she liked every single thing about him.

Slowly, she turned as she walked back to the guild. Even if she didn't expect the kiss to be this way, it still managed to exceed her expectations, and left a huge smile on her face for the rest of the day.


End file.
